X-Ray and Vav: Austin Adventures
by XRayandVav-AustinAdventures
Summary: Join Ray Narvaez Jr. and Gavin Free fighting the criminal Masterminds of Austin, Texas as their superhero aliases X-Ray and Vav. In their ongoing quest to keep the citizens of Austin save they have to face some of Austin's most dangerous criminals.


**Episode 1: Dealbreaker**

Adrian Petrov was standing on the parking lot behind a restaurant of a local fast-food chain in Austin, the 5mm-pistol stuffed in his jeans on his back, his brown leather jacket badly covering it. The "goods" were in the black van behind him. His boss was very clear about this matter. "Don't open the trunk!" he mimicked his boss, "You can't handle the goods."

He looked at the trunk of the van. "I'll show him who can't handle the goods." He turned to open the trunk and reached for the trunk handle as suddenly a white Mercedes pulled into the parking lot. Petrov turned back around to face the arriving car, and to shield the trunk. He reached with one hand behind his back and grasped the handle of his 5mm.

Gavin Free was watching the scene from the edge of a rooftop near the parking lot.  
Although, while he was wearing his armor, he was better known as 'Vav'.

Once, after he stopped a bank robber, a police officer asked him what his name was. He was so startled by his question that he, by trying not to say his real name, invented the name "Vav".  
It's a strange name, but he got used to it.

He has waited for months for this deal to go down. Finally, he had the opportunity to catch, not only the gangster bosses right hand, but his biggest costumer too. Gavin watched the white car pull into the parking lot and saw two people step out of the vehicle. It wasn't him, the customer sent some goons to get the package for him.

Gavin got ready to interrupt their little meeting anyway as a green streak of light dazzled him and nearly made him fall off the building. After he got up again, he followed the streak of light down to the parking lot. Using his jet-boots he landed safely back-to-back with the person radiating the green light.

"I told you, give me five more minutes. I could've taken down these three on my own," he murmured to his ally. "I gave you five minutes, you didn't do anything. So I went in." "That weren't five minutes, never!" Gavin asked confused as the green guy checked their situation.  
"Any way," the Greeny said, "three guys. I'll take the two at the white car, you the one with the package. Got it?" he turned his head, so that he could see Gavin in the corner of his eye. "I'm not deaf, you know!" Gavin defended himself.  
"Well, sometimes you let it seem like it… On three…" Gavin focused on his target, "One…" Greeny put up his fists, "Two…" Gavin pulled out three bowler-hat-shaped metal blades, "THREE!"

The three men, that had kept their distance from the two freaks who had just interrupted their deal, pulled out their guns. Gavin threw one of his blades at Petrov's hand holding the 5mm-pistol and put the others back. Petrov dropped the gun, Gavin tackled him and threw him to the ground.  
Greeny lifted his arm, threatening to punch, and the two other goons immediately tried to flee. A silver ray shot out of his eyes and hit one of them, the goon stopped instantly and didn't move out of the pose the ray hit him in.  
He went after the other guy in an unbelievable speed. He caught up to him in an instant of a second, grabbing him by his collar, he lifted him into the air, neither his nor the green guys feet were touching the ground. Greeny hit with his clenched fist on the goon's chest, making him fly onto the wall on the other side of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Gavin was retrieving the case with the nuclear-rods out of the vehicle.

"GOT IT! Let's leave." he shouted at his partner. "You go, I'll take care about the reinforcements and join you in just a minute." Greeny said, as two big, black SUVs, filled with more goons, arrived at the parking lot.  
Gavin looked at his partner who seemed to be winking at him from under his mask. "Take care," he told him as he jumped up in the air and used his jet-boots to lift him up, onto the next roof. "Don't worry," the green guy said, mostly to himself as his partner had already lifted off.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
